


Klaine Advent Prompt #8 - Harmony

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #8 - Harmony

Kurt can’t help but sigh with complete and total contentment as he watched Blaine rearrange for what had to be the hundredth time, the gifts placed under their Christmas tree. 

It was their first Christmas, together in New York, since their wedding. Kurt held his hand out again for himself to gaze down at the band adorning his hand. His heart still fluttered at the sight of it.

Everything had finally fallen into place. He was married. Kurt Hummel was a married man, at the age of twenty-one, and he had never felt happier. The harmony he had been longing to have had finally found him.

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asked getting Kurt’s attention.

He wrapped his arms around Kurt and waited, looking at Kurt with all the love in the world.

“I was thinking about how wonderful and crazy this year has been,” Kurt said wrapping his own arms around Blaine’s neck. “And how amazing it is now that we’re married.”

Smiling back at him, Blaine nuzzled Kurt’s neck. 

“Any regrets?” He asked quietly, swaying them back and forth to a silent melody.

Smirking, all Kurt says is, “Only that I didn’t make you shave this morning.”

At that Blaine chased him into their bedroom where he proceeded to make Kurt “regret” that last remark.


End file.
